pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM076: A Battle Hand-Off!
is the 33rd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synposis The Team Rocket trio have finally mastered Z-Moves, which are unleashed through partner and Pokémon working together. They are overjoyed: Now they'll be able to get their hands on Pikachu, which they've been chasing after for so long. They immediately challenge Ash to a battle...but he's also been training, and is now stronger than before. Episode Plot Jessie is glad her and Mimikyu's work has paid off. Team Rocket makes poses as Jessie activates the Z-Ring, passing the Z-Power onto Mimikyu. They cheer for the success until they get a call from the secretary. She asks about their progress and is shown the Z-Ring they recently obtained, intending on catching Pikachu. The secretary notes they will be successful in catching rare Pokémon and is even impressed to see some enthusiasm from Jessie. She logs out, making Jessie displeased the secretary is calling them this often. Regardless, she is certain they will catch Pikachu this time. Bewear, at Melemele Island, places the berries into its cave. It briefly stops to hear what the Team Rocket dummies are repeating. Elsewhere on Ula'ula Island, Ash braces Lycanroc and Pikachu for training. Acerola is surprised to see Ash training without an opponent, but Rotom assures her he is doing this often. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but Lycanroc dodges and attempts to use Accelrock. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, hitting Lycanroc, and goes on to use Electro Ball. Pikachu accidentally slips over in the mud puddle and misses its target. The attack sprays some mud on Lycanroc, who is simply sad it got dirty. Ash sighs, for Lycanroc is not angry anymore. Ash kneels to Pikachu, who is covered in mud, and promises to wash him and Lycanroc later. He wonders what happened to Electro Ball, and Rotom adds the move split itself. Lycanroc snuggles with Ash, who decides to request Nanu for the Trial. At the police station, Nanu is playing around until Team Rocket visit and startle him. They want to know where their enemy with the Pikachu is, claiming they want to have their Mimikyu battle his Pikachu. Nanu points at the map, at the location of the abandoned Thrifty Megamart. Learning the location fires-up Mimikyu, and Team Rocket head there right away. Nanu waves his hand, but Ash and Acerola visit him. While Ash wants a Trial, Nanu is still displeased he is visited so often today. Acerola asks who visited Nanu, who explains there were people that wanted to battle Ash. Nanu has an idea and permits Ash to take on a Trial before commencing the Grand Trial. He tasks Ash to defeat these trainers with the Mimikyu in a battle. Ash is excited, while Nanu asks of Acerola to be the judge of that battle. At the abandoned Thrifty Megamart, Team Rocket awaits their enemy. Meowth looks around and screams, pointing at two glowing eyes. Team Rocket is scared until they see it is actually Mimikyu. Suddenly, Team Rocket is blown away, as a shopping cart nearly falls on them. Poipole plays around by driving the carts, which Pikachu evades, even if Ash exclaims they are not here to fool around. Rotom believes that's just Poipole's prankful nature. Team Rocket reveal themselves to Ash and Acerola, the former realizing his Trial opponent is their Mimikyu. Meowth wonders why the "ghost girl" is here, who replies she will be the Trial judge. Jessie is furious since this has nothing to do with the Trial, for they came to steal Pikachu. Ash claims he won't be defeated, but is determined to battle their Mimikyu, a challenge he accepts. Jessie, however, braces Mimikyu for the moment to defeat Pikachu. Bewear goes into Team Rocket's base in its den. It looks at the dummies, who repeat their lines but start to fail. Realizing the real Team Rocket trio is away, Bewear screams and jumps out of the base to find them. At the school, Professor Kukui asks the class why they should be wary of Mimikyu. He asks Lillie, who replies it is immune to Dragon, Normal and Fighting-type moves. Kiawe remembers Team Rocket has one, but Mallow is uncertain why it dressed itself to look like Pikachu. Sophocles wishes to see what's underneath its cloth, and Lana dresses like one to startle him. Kukui informs them Mimikyu are often seen on Ula'ula Island. Kiawe wonders how Ash is doing there, but Mallow believes he is doing a Trial right now. At the Trial, Pikachu uses Iron Tail and hits Mimikyu. However, the Disguise effect prevented any damage, so Mimikyu retaliates with Play Rough, followed by Shadow Claw. Ash notes Mimikyu has an advantage at close combat and has Pikachu use Electro Ball. Mimikyu simply uses Wood Hammer to reflect the attack, which Pikachu narrowly dodges. Pikachu fires another Electro Ball, which splits itself and hits Team Rocket instead. Rotom reminds this is the same effect that happened during the training. Pikachu uses Quick Attack to avoid Mimikyu's Play Rough and retaliate with Thunderbolt. To counter that, Mimikyu uses Shadow Claw to hit Pikachu away. Mimikyu is still fired-up, while Acerola notes that one is quite strong. Jessie braces Mimikyu to finish up with the Z-Move. Meowth gets touched and believes James asked him something. Just then, Team Rocket turns around and see Bewear has appeared. They explain they want to catch Pikachu, and ask it to wait a moment. Mimikyu turns to Bewear, who sits down, as Team Rocket understand that they can continue on with the battle. Mimikyu turns to Pikachu and uses Shadow Claw, which he dodges and counters with Iron Tail. Mimikyu clashes with Pikachu by using Wood Hammer. Pikachu runs, but ends up in a corner. Mimikyu slams a shopping stand with Wood Hammer, but Pikachu dodges the stand to avoid being crushed by it. Pikachu dodges Mimikyu's Shadow Claw, and runs around before jumping away from Shadow Claw. The two sides clash once more, as Acerola comments Pikachu's great, too. Pikachu gets hit by Shadow Claw, who retaliates with Electro Ball. Mimikyu uses Wood Hammer to redirect the attack, and nearly hits the Team Rocket trio. Jessie and James scold Mimikyu, but Meowth points out Pikachu is exhausted. To wrap things up, Jessie presses the Z-Crystal, activating the Z-Ring, as she, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet make the poses. Ash braces Pikachu to stand up and withstand Mimikyu's Z-Move. Team Rocket passes the Z-Power onto Mimikyu, and declare it to use Let's Snuggle Forever. Mimikyu latches onto Pikachu, dropping the cloth onto it and bashing it repeatedly, which terrifies Team Rocket. Meowth nearly faints, but James reminds they are close to winning, while Jessie anticipates the boss praising them. Ash yells to Pikachu to endure the attack, but Team Rocket doubts it can resist that attack. Mimikyu jumps away, surprising Team Rocket, as Pikachu encased itself in electricity. Ash is amazed, while Rotom describes Pikachu has just learned Electroweb and uses that move to protect himself. Ash is glad, and has Pikachu use Electroweb, which traps Mimikyu. Ash decides to use the Z-Ring as well, and notices the Z-Crystal has changed, just like it did before in the Ultra Space. Giving his hat to Pikachu, Ash presses the Z-Ring, passing the Z-Power onto Pikachu after fist-bumping each other. Ash has Pikachu use the Z-Move a hundred times stronger than Thunderbolt, the 10,000,000 Thunderbolt. The thunder beams crackle and raze the place, and ends up burning Team Rocket, who cannot comprehend Pikachu used this move before. Regardless, Acerola declares Ash and Pikachu as the winners of the Trial. Ash hugs Pikachu, while Bewear places Team Rocket in a shopping cart and flies off with them. Later, Poipole snuggles with Pikachu, while Acerola congratulates Ash for the victory. Nanu visits them, grumbling that Ash won the Trial. Acerola explains Ash had Pikachu execute 10,000,000 Thunderbolt, while Rotom adds that he also learned Electroweb. Nanu sees with the Trial cleared, he permits Ash to take on the Grand Trial. Ash cheers, and is ready to battle against Nanu. At the cave, Team Rocket is frustrated they failed to capture Pikachu, and decide to train the Z-Move. However, they changed their mind to have a lunch break when Bewear comes with the honey. Debuts Move *Let's Snuggle Forever Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Mimikyu (JP), Krookodile (US). *This marks the longest amount of episodes for Pikachu to learn a new move since "Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!", which was 338 episodes ago. Gallery Team Rocket train using Z-Moves SM076 2.png Pikachu and Lycanroc clash SM076 3.png Pikachu falls in the mud SM076 4.png Lycanroc is not enraged for getting muddy SM076 5.png Nanu misdirects Team Rocket to the abandoned Thrifty Megamart SM076 6.png Ash arrives to participate in a Trial SM076 7.png Team Rocket anticipates for Ash's arrival SM076 8.png Bewear notices something is wrong with the dummies SM076 9.png Bewear immediately goes to search for Team Rocket SM076 10.png Lana scares Sophocles about Mimikyu SM076 11.png Mimikyu immediately attacks Pikachu SM076 12.png Pikachu gets slammed away SM076 13.png Bewear has arrived to take Team Rocket away SM076 14.png Jessie uses the power of Mimikum Z SM076 15.png Mimikyu goes to execute the Z-Move SM076 16.png Mimikyu extends its cloth over Pikachu SM076 17.png "Let's Snuggle Forever!" SM076 18.png Pikachu protected himself with his new move, Electroweb SM076 19.png Ash's powerful Z-Crystal appears SM076 20.png Ash passes the power to Pikachu for the 100-times stronger Thunderbolt SM076 21.png Team Rocket is obliterated SM076 22.png Bewear pushes Team Rocket in the shopping cart SM076 23.png Ash is ready to face Nanu }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masahiro Sekino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Ueno Category:Episodes focusing on Mimikyu